Inseguridades
by KandraK
Summary: Risa y Otani están casados. Ella debe darle una noticia importante, pero él termina enterándose de una forma que no había planeado. / Oneshot


**Inseguridades**

* * *

Miró el reloj con sueño. Desde el comedor se apreciaba la nieve caer, cubriendo completamente de blanco los techos de las casas visibles desde aquel departamento en el cuarto piso de un edificio.

Hacía frío. Más de lo que podía aguantar con aquel vestido rojo de tirantes que había confeccionado pocos días antes. Sin embargo ahí estaba, sentada a una mesa puesta de forma elegante para ese día tan especial. Y es que tan ilusionada estaba, que había pedido ayuda a Nobu para poder crear algo tan impecable y perfecto, que Atsushi Otani se quedaría con la boca abierta… y aun así, las dudas la asaltaban.

¿Qué haría si no funcionaba? ¿Qué pasaría si aquello fuera simplemente malo para su reciente esposo? ¡No quería ni imaginar que todo terminara mal justamente ese día!, bastante malo era que Otani estuviera retrasado por la nieve, como para que ahora ella comenzara a pensar en el rechazo de este.

Risa se desesperaba conforme pasaban más y más minutos. Entendía bien que quisiera salir a divertirse con los demás profesores de la escuela y celebrar que las vacaciones habían comenzado, pero ¿por qué justo ese día? ¿por qué justo el día que ella había marcado en el calendario de la cocina con tantos colores como había podido?

-¡Esto está mal!- se dijo a si misma justo antes de inconscientemente abrir el celular para llamar a su amiga. No obstante, una llamada de su esposo entró antes de llevar a cabo su misión.

-¿Otani?

 _-¿Koizumi?-_ respondió la voz al otro lado- _¿Te desperté?_

-Ah… no... ¿Pasó…?

 _-¡No, idiota! ¡No lo cargues así, que puede…! ¡Te lo dije!_

-¿…Algo?

 _-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, uno de los profesores tomó de más y lo estamos llevando a su casa. Sólo quería avisarte…_

-¿Eso significa que no vendrás a lo de hoy?

 _-¿Mh? ¿A qué te refieres?_

No, imposible. Acaso él… ¿se había olvidado de su cita?...

-¡A la cena que preparé! ¡Lo acordamos hace una semana!

 _-¡AH!_ –se escuchó seguido de algo parecido a un golpe. Otani se había ido de espaldas- _¡¿Era hoy?! Yo…_

-¿Lo olvidaste?

- _Lo… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡Koizumi, yo…!_

-¡Cállate, pedazo de idiota! ¡Será mejor que no vuelvas hoy, enano memoria de pez!

 _-¡Espera, Koi…!_

Aquello no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto? No, eso no podía ser más que una broma… Una tontería a la que debería acostumbrarse si quería llevar un matrimonio con Atsushi Otani.

Aunque… Después de todo, lo había soportado por años y sabía muy bien lo tonto que podría ser. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿por qué aquello que había hecho infinidad de veces, le seguía doliendo tan intenso como la primera vez que la rechazó?

Los minutos pasaron. Aquellas velas sobre la mesa no serían encendidas. Volvió a mirar el reloj, eran las 12 de la noche.

Suspiró.

-Lo mejor será ir a dormir… ¿cierto, Risa?- se dijo a sí misma sintiéndose la tonta más grande del planeta en ese momento. Sin embargo, su celular detuvo su andar.

- _¡Risa!_

-¿Nobu-chan?

- _Mi niño acaba de llegar y me contó que Otani le habló hace no mucho. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! ¡¿No se supone que hoy le dirías?!_

-Yo…

- _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡No debiste dejar que se fuera! ¡Lo estuvimos planeando por semanas!_

-¡Lo sé! – interrumpió ahora, de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡pero Otani es un idiota!

- _¡eso ya lo sabíamos!_

-¡Sí pero…! … Nobu-chan, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora? Todo mi plan se arruinó y ahora

- _¡Nada está arruinado! Lo que debes hacer es…_

-No-Nobu-chan… espera… no tiene caso. Yo… le dije que no regresara el día de hoy.

 _-¿Qué?_

-Es… es mejor así, ¿sabes?... Yo no siento que pueda verlo a los ojos después de haberlo insultado por teléfono. Es más… no sé si decírselo ahora sea buena idea-

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?..._

-¿Y si Otani no lo acepta? ¿Y si cree que esto será sólo un estorbo en nuestras vidas?

 _-¿De qué estás hablando? Conocemos muy bien a Otani, por supuesto que no dirá algo como eso._

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Esto…

 _-¡Tú misma lo dijiste hace unos días! ¡Recuerda que se volvió profesor por una razón!_

-Bueno, sí, sé que le gustan los niños pero…

 _-¿Ves?_

-¡Pero no sé qué hacer ahora!

 _-¡Llámalo! ¡Llámalo y dile que vaya a la cena, porque es muy importante! Te esforzaste para esto, ¿no?_

-¡sí!

 _-Aprendiste a cocinar comida elegante, ¿no?_

-¡sí!

 _-Trabajaste muy duro en ese vestido tan pícaro sólo para Otani, ¡¿no?!_

-Eh… Nobu-chan, no digas esas cosas…

 _-¡¿NO?!_

-¡Señor, sí, señor!

- _¡Bien!, entonces sécate esas lágrimas, límpiate esos mocos y díselo_

-¡Sí! Ya verás, Nobu-chan, le diré la noticia a Otani

 _-Por Dios, Risa, es tu esposo, deja de llamarlo por su apellido…_

-Eh… je, je…

- _Bueno, bueno, ya. ¿Estás lista?_

-¡Sí! ¡Le diré a Otani que estoy embarazada!

Risa sonrió. El esfuerzo que había hecho durante tantos días no sería en vano. Sin embargo, por estar inmersa en la conversación con aquella chica que la animaba tanto, no se dio cuenta del momento en que la puerta se abrió, sino hasta que el estruendo de un celular azotando contra el piso la hizo voltear. En el marco de la puerta estaba su esposo observándola con cara de sorpresa, completamente rígido y casi sin aire por haber corrido por varios kilómetros bajo la nevada de aquella noche de diciembre.

Risa también se quedó inmóvil y tan incrédula con la situación que olvidó colgar la llamada con la castaña y dejó caer el celular en el sofá.

-O…Otani… -rompió el silencio con claro nerviosismo- … ¿Qu-Quieres cenar? … yo…

-Risa –interrumpió él, intentando hacer frente a su mirada, sin embargo, terminó por mirar el piso- ¿Eso…? ¿Eso es cierto?

-¿Eh?... Me… ¿me escuchaste?...

-¿Es cierto?...

Koizumi se mantuvo en silencio por unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, estaba decidida. No importaba si la respuesta del hombre frente a ella era negativa, para Risa, aquel nuevo ser le traería más felicidad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Sí…-dijo al fín, acompañado de un suspiro, mientras jugaba con el anillo de matrimonio en su dedo. Frente a ella, Atsushi había comenzado a verla con la boca abierta en una sonrisa y con un fuerte brillo en los ojos. - ¿estás enojado?...

El pelirrojo soltó una pequeña Risa de felicidad y _Otani-sensei_ la abrazó, apoyando su frente en el pecho de esta.

-Eres una idiota

-¿Eh? ¿por qué de pronto…?

-Yo…-hizo una pausa. En la oscuridad de aquel modesto departamento ni su esposa observaría el color carmín que toda su cara estaba adquiriendo- estoy feliz con esto… en- en serio amo a Koizumi…

Ella sonrió de felicidad. Aunque no había sucedido como lo había planeado, no cambiaría aquel momento por nada.

Y él tampoco.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Nobu y Nakao se felicitaron con la mirada y una reverencia. Pensarían en como burlarse del futuro padre en otra ocasión.

* * *

Es mi primer proyecto de LoveCom, ya se, ya se, es feo, pero ;-; se me ocurrió de pronto. Sé que posiblemente nadie lo lea porque el fandom está muerto, pero si alguien lo lee y quiere dejar un review, yo seré muy feliz.

nvn gracias por leer


End file.
